


Collision Course

by somethinginbetween



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: Derek is jet-lagged and annoyed at his family in Dulles airport when he runs into an old friend. Literally.And then all of a sudden a wall of pale flesh slammed into him. Derek reeled back, more surprised then hurt.An apology formed on Derek’s lips but faded away as he focused on the person in front of him. It was Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Collision Course

Their flight was late. Derek tapped his feet on the ground. He hadn’t slept well last night and now he was worried that his family would miss their connecting flight. And that would mean a whole bunch of jet-lagged Hale arguments while stuck in an airport.  
His father had dozed off next to him and his uncle was flipping through a magazine and his sisters sat in an angry silence because Cora thought Laura had stolen her pants. But their mother was arguing with the flight attendants. As if they could do anything.  
All of a sudden he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and left the gate to go do...something. He didn’t know what. He just had to not be there right then.  
He strode out. There was an overpriced souvenir shop a couple gates away, he’d take a look around.  
Behind him Laura called out, he turned to look at her, not slowing his pace.  
She was saying something, but he couldn’t make out the words. Did she want to come with him? No, that wasn’t it. Was it something about food?  
And then all of a sudden a wall of pale flesh slammed into him. Derek reeled back, more surprised then hurt but the other person stumbled backwards, their bags dropping everywhere.  
An apology formed on Derek’s lips but faded away as he focused on the man in front of him. It was Stiles.  
Stiles Stilinski. The boy from college. Smart-mouthed, funny Stiles, with inappropriate jokes that everyone always forgave because they were too funny. Stiles, who always managed to get himself caught in the wrong place and would do anything for a friend. Kind, stubborn Stiles who would get this glint in his eyes when someone would tell him no.  
The one that Derek had had a crush on since he saw him stand up to Jackson in such a way that the bully left, red-faced, a chorus of laughter following him.  
It had won him all the enmity of all of Kappa Delta Rho, but Stiles had borne it with an iron-will.  
And Derek had wanted to ask him out. Oh, how he wanted to. Dreamed about it, even. But Stiles had spent most of college dating Jackson, and after that mistake the far more gentler Issac. He’d never given any indication that he saw Derek as anything but a friend and even when Derek was drunk he could never seem to muster up the courage to confess his feelings. Because the rejection, he thought, would ruin him. He’d be just like all the other men Stiles rejected.  
So they remained friends, good friends. But Derek was two years older and he graduated and gotten a job and a boyfriend, leaving Stiles behind. His thoughts couldn’t stay with Stiles when he had his own life to live. So he boxed his feelings away and moved on. And now here he was.  
“Derek?”  
“Stiles?”  
“Oh my gosh! How are you? What are you doing here?”  
“Family vacation. We’re coming back from Europe.”  
“No way! I’m off to visit Scott and Allison in Montana!”  
“They’re still together? That’s awesome. How are they?”  
“They’re both so ridiculously nice and sweet that they shall be swindled by everyone.  
But I really have to go, my flight is boarding now and I’m still a terminal over.”  
“Still running late?”  
“Always.” Stiles grinned and picked up a bag. Derek went over to grab a fallen duffle and handed it to him.  
“Listen, you should text me! I’d love to catch up.”  
“I’d like that. You’re living in DC?”  
“Yep. Big city life, small town kid. But I’m gonna miss my flight, text me!”  
And he was off in a flurry of long limbs.  
Derek gazed after him, his discomfort forgotten, and made his way back to his family.  
“Was that Stiles?” Cora asked him. Laura just hit him with a knowing smile.  
“Yeah. Yeah, it was.”  
“That’s crazy. Dulles airport is massive. What are the chances?”  
“Pretty small.” Derek said. But his mind was elsewhere. He got his phone out and stared at it. Memories of Stiles were playing in his brain. Stiles gritting his teeth and glaring at their shitty lacrosse coach. Drunk Stiles being messy at a party. Stiles taking trivia night too seriously and yelling out the answers.  
He remembered meeting Stiles’ eyes as he handed back the duffle. You should text me. Was it too early to message him? What if he was just being nice and it didn’t mean anything? I’d love to catch up.  
His phone beeped. His heart leapt to his throat.

Stiles Stilinski  
Hey! Sorry for having to rush away like that! But I made it onto the plane! How are you?

Derek smiled and thought of a response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in an expansion on this leave a comment!


End file.
